yr 4: BSC Gen 2
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: a rewrite of 'yr 4 2013 - 2014'. BSC Gen. 2. Karen's daughter Kate meets Spencer from PLL at lunch. they become friends. Kate's siblings come visit for the holidays. when they wait at the airport for Kate's siblings to arrive Spencer runs into Toby. Kate's sister Hannah is a druggie. she goes through withdrawl when she's visiting and Spencer and the glee people help her. abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Beta Reader Please.

For those of you who read the first in this series 'Year 1' and 'Year 2' Jennifer, Rebecca, Cherie, Karen's friends and Ashley's friend Lily and Lia make few appearances. For those of you who really liked those people/pairings please let me know in your reviews and I'll write them in. Jennifer and Jesse are still together as are Rebecca and Evan and Louisa and Cherie. This story is mainly about Hannah's drug use, Annabelle going to her friend's. It also contains alcohol poisoning and abuse.

Ashley's 20, tom's 23, alexa's 19 as are rose, hannah and lily. The twins are 17. kate;s 18, anna's 16. ashley's brother evan's 21. annabelle's 26. in sept. she moved into her mom's and in march she'll move out. In may she'll move out again. So throughout this whole story she's not living at her place.

rachel, dianna, chris, puck, santanna are all 20.

jessica's 16. karen's 44 jesse's 45. pam's 44.

evan annabelle's friend is 28 until june when he turns 29. spencer another new character's 18. toby's 19.

* * *

Kate

It was sept. 7th 2015. school had started a wk. ago. I was in my last yr. of high school. I was 18 2 yr. cancer free. I was sitting by myself at lunch when a tall thin brunette came up to me.

"hey," he aid.

I looked up at her: "um. Hi."

"Is it ok if I sit here?"

"um yeah ok."

"i'm spencer," she said sitting.

"oh. Hi im kate."

"nice to meet you."

"you too."

"yeah we just moved here last month and we dont really know anyone. My mom and I that is," she explained.

"oh. Well welcome."

"thank you. If you're wondering I don't have an eating disorder I just have a wicked high metabalism. I'm so tired of people asking me that. I'm from pa."

"oh. And i'm from rhode island. I don't really know anyone here either. Well I mean I know people like my family and my boyfriend but none other than that. I'm not new to the school or anything this is actually my last yr. i'm 18."

"i'm 18 so it's my last too. My boyfriend in London."

"oh one of my sisters is in England actually. Rose. That's where she's from. I wonder if they'll run into each other."

"maybe. Why don't you know anyone?"

"cause I had cancer for 11 yr. I was cancer free when I was 14 my last yr of middle school."

"oh I see. Wow 11 yr."

"yeah so this is the first time i've actually had a friend outside of my family and my boyfriend. Who also had cancer."

"oh what kind?" the brunette asked.

"leukemia."

"blood cancer."

"right. My sister mandy has something similiar. I mean not cancer she just has anemia."

"right got it."

"she's 17 as is her twin. Her boyfriend's 18 mandy."

"oh."

"what do you think of denver so far?" I asked.

"we like it. I mean I miss my friends but i'm going to cpllege next yr. anyway so it's not like id see them a lot."

"ye but that's precisely why you should now."

The brunette looked surprised.

"sorry I um. Realise it's really not my place to say anything given I barely know you. And you me. I'm just really adament about things like that. spending time w/ people you love living each day like it's your last taking in all you can. After all my cancer almost ...well ..."

It wasn't something I told a lot of people.

"no I get it. Are you greek by any chance?"

"no my sister Hannah is. actually i'm not even sure if we're technically related or not. Her parents are my dad's friends from college."

"um. Well from that standpoint no. but scientifically speaking everyone actually is related."

Now there's a weird thought.

"why?" I asked.

"cause most people who aren't don't talk about their family straightaway," spencer told me: "greeks however do."

"then you should meet Hannah. She'll go on and on about her family. Even if it is us. you should hear her grandmother talk she has this great accent. They have really good food too. Hannah's actually in Greece right now in college. she's 19. Maybe you'll meet her at thanksgiving. Er perhaps that's a bit too soon."

"well maybe. Wow. You know it's named after john denver. Not the singer one though another one."

"what I?" I asked confused.

"oh denver."

I'd lived here since I was 2 and I didn't even know that.

"oh. Hey what are you doing after school?"

"not much why?"

"cause if you wanted you could meet my parents and the twins. And my younger sister anna. Well maybe not right after but my parents will be there."

"yeah ok. I'll let my mom know but ok."

"ok. Anna's 16. My brother might come by he's 21 his girlfriend's 20. Um my mom's girlfriend pam will be there and my grandmother sara."

"ok."

"hey are you going to the dance?" I asked.

"the fall fling?" spencer asked.

"yeah."

"yeah if toby gets back in time which I'm hoping he will. I was one of the people who helped deign and put up the posters actually."

"oh. I'm going w/ jake. Actually he might be there too. After school."

* * *

It was 7 p.m. and we were having dinner. We being jake, the twin, cherie, adam, jake, pam, jennifer, anna, mandy friend jessica, spencer, my parents and I. we were having it late causse mandy had glee from 4 - 6.

"hi I'm jake," jake said to spencer.

"hey sspencer. How long you and kate been together?" she asked him.

"3 yr. since I was 16 and he was 15. I'm 19. We don't go to the same school."

"oh. Hey great house."

"thank you," louia said.

"I'm adam and I think we go to the same school," adam said.

"yeah we do. And I think we're the same age," spencer said.

"I think I go to that school too," jessica aid.

"I think I go to that school too," jessica aid.

"yeah we do. You're in glee right?"

Jessica smiled: "yeah w/ mandy. And kate."

"yeah you guys have that upcoming Halloween show."

"yeah at the Halloween dance. we have it every yr. you should come."

"I just might."

"yeah our older sisters were in glee before they went off to college," mandy said: "4 of them went last yr. and ashley went. Um. 2 yr ago."

"oh wow big family. I only have one sister. she's older."

"im anna and I'm 16," anna told her.

"well I'm spencer and I'm 18."

We laughed.

* * *

after dinner spencer I went up to my room.

"wow. So your dad's nice. He's really nice actually," she told me.

"and your parents aren't?" I asked.

"no they are it's just. It's different here. There doesn't seem to be a whole lot of drama here. There was where i'm from. It's so quiet."

"well it wasn't always that way. Stick around something interesting might happen."

"it already has dinner was interesting. And good. Adam and I are in the same class."

"oh wow what a kick."

"so you're in glee? Er I mean well obviously...um."

"do you sing?"

"not. I I used to. But no not anymore."

"oh."

"i like anna. Well I like everyone in your family i've met. She's friendly. Mandy. It's mandy right? The blonde who's w/ adam?" Spencer asked.

"yeah it's mandy. Never amanda. Don't ask," I said.

"ok. Anyway she and her twin are quiet."

"so how did you end up on the dance committee if you haven't been at the school that long?"

"oh they needed an extra person. I'd actually emailed them prior to coming here."

"oh."

"your mom's really um."

"no iknow she's not exactly the warmest person. It's ok."

"ok. Pam seems nice though. When am I meeting the rest of your family?"

"thanksgiving probably. 5 of my sisters are in college out of state."

"oh. Hey do you have any pills?"

"um yeah they're in the linen closet up here."

"ok."

she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Evan

It wa fri. nov. 7th, 2013 and I was at the airport w/ lily's mom raven, my sister kate, her friend spencer and ashley's friend puck waiting for my sisters' flight to get in. I was at the baggage claim. The baby Rebecca and I'd just had, Karessa named after my parents Karen and Jesse, was staying w/ my grandmother sara. So now we had Karessa and Reva. we weren't sure if we we'd want more or not but were holding off on trying. Rebecca was still as nervous mom but not as nervous this time. But she still didn't want me drinking just like she hadn't last yr. The sisters that were coming in were ashley, alexa, rose, Hannah and lily. They were in college. Roe's roommate Kate was coming too as were Hannah's parent mark and lacy. Over the summer they'd moved to Boston.

Across the way was ashley. I went to her and hugged then brought her back to raven, kate, puck and spencer.

"Hi good to see you," I told ashley.

"Yeah you too. Wow it's cold here," she said: "how're Rebecca and the babies?"

"They're ok at our place w/ sara. They'll all be at dinner."

"Hi good to see you," kate told ashley.

"Yeah you too. still in glee?" ashley asked.

"Yeah 2nd yr."

"Oh."

"This is my friend spencer," kate introduced.

On the way to the airport spencer, puck and raven had met.

"Hi nice to meet you I'm ashley kate's sister," ashley aid.

"Yeah you too. Where'd you fly in from?" spencer asked.

"fl."

"Oh the sunhsine state. so called that cause of all the orange."

"Yeah. Where are you from?"

"pa. jut moved here this yr. I'm 18."

"Oh. I'm 20."

"and where are you from?"

"Well I was born in new orleans then moved to new york then here when I was 16 then went to fl last yr."

"Oh. I'm hungry."

"Well there'll be plenty of food at my place. My dad's cooking."

"ok."

"Good to see you ashley," raven said when they were done.

"Yeah you too. Are you waiting for lily?" ashley asked.

"Yeah. And Hannah, alexa and rose are flying in too."

"oh. so how do you know kate?" ahley aked spencer.

"From school. We met in sept."

"Oh."

Ashley went to the baggage thing and got her suitcase off it.

"oh there you are," Hannah called from across the way.

He and alexa approached u. we all hugged they met spencer.

"Hey I'm hungry," alexa always impatient aid.

"Yeah I am too. Ashley said there's food at her dad's."

"ok. I'm alexa ashley sister."

"I'm spencer nice to meet you. Where you in college?"

"boston."

"oh that's near where I'm from. I'm from pa. which I right next to new york which I right next to ma."

"oh."

Hannah and spencer talked about the same thing. Hannah and alexa got their bags off the bag thing.

"Hi honey," I heard.

I turned around and Lily and her mom were hugging.

"Hi good to see you," lily aid.

"How was your flight?"

"Ok."

Now we were jut waiting for rose and her roommate kate to get in.

Lily got her bag off the luggage thing and set it on the floor. She, ahley, Hannah, alexa, kate, spencer and puck talked.

"hey! Lady!" I heard from across the way.

We turned and saw ahley's friend santanna approach us. she and ashley hugged then she and puck hugged while ashley and Rachel hugged. Then santanna and puck hugged. And everyone ended up hugging everyone and they met spencer. And talked.

"omygod I didn't know you'd be coming," ashley said.

"Well yeah that was the point," Rachel said: "it wouldn't be a surprise if you knew about it."

"No no it wouldn't."

We all laughed.

"Wow so how's the city?" ashley asked.

"busy. Cold. How's fl?"

I wondered where rose and kate were. I'd been waiting for 20 min.

"I'll go check the tv thingy," raven said.

"Ok," I said.

she went to check it while I waited w/ puck, chris and the ladies. Rachel, santanna, dianna and chris got their bags off the thing and set them on the floor. After a few min. raven came back. I looked at her waiting.

"so it looks like their flight's delayed an hr. it was supposed to get in at 6," she informed us.

It was 5:30 now.

"ok. so I'll go put the bags in the car and then we'll go get something to eat," I aid taking 2 bag.

"I'll help," puck aid taking 2 bags.

"me too," raven said also taking 2.

That was 6 we still had 2 left.

We took the 6 and put them in the car then went back in got the other 2 put them in the car then came back in. we decided to get dinner in the food court on the way I called my dad and told him about the delayed flight.

* * *

It was 6 and we were all waiting for the London flight to come in. we were back at the baggage thing.

"omygod toby!" I heard spencer say.

We looked and saw her running toward a guy taller than her w/ brown hair and blue eyes. When she got to him they hugged. I wondered who the guy was. They walked back to us.

"This is my boyfriend Toby. Who's been in London," spencer explained to us.

She looked happy.

I wondered if Toby knew Rose.

"Hey I'm evan. Spencer's friend's Kate's um. Brother. And theSe are my sisters Kate, Alexa, Hannah, lily and Ashley," I introduced.

"Hey nice to meet you," Toby said.

"Yeah you too."

"omygod so have you eaten how's London it's so good to see you," Spencer said.

Toby smiled: "Apencer slow down. No so I'm pretty hungry. It's nice busy cold. The people are v. nice. And you too."

"I just ate so I'm not too hungry."

"Hi I'm rose," Rose told Spencer.

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Spencer. Do you know Toby?"

"Well we just met so. but um yeah actually I ran into him in London."

"Yeah she's been something of a tour guide for me."

"oh."

So that answered my question.

Everyone met everyone and then we were on our way to my dad's.


	3. Chapter 3

This was inspired by faith alana alastair's 'tarnished stars written...'. Thanks!

Hannah

it was the night of mon. nov. 9th. when my friends and I got to the living room louisa and cherie were sitting on the sofa.

"omygod I really want to go out," cherie was sayinf.

"we will if I can get up," louisa said.

"god you get dizzy a lot."

"well I drink a lot."

"hey," I said.

Cherie jumped about a mile.

"omygod. Hannah you just came in let's go somewhere. Is it snowing?"

in all my yrs i'd never seen her life this. She was usually the calm nice one.

I looked around the room to the window. Although it was dark out I didn't see any snow.

"no it's..."then I caught what she meant: "actually yeah. I'll hit up chris."

"ok. Omygod are you itchy cause i'm itchy?"

clearly she hadn't yet come down.

"no not paritcularly," I said.

"hey are you guys coming?" I asked my friends.

"yeah."

"i want to come," cherie said.

"ok."

when we got out behind the house puck and dianna were there.

"hi," puck said happily.

"are you?" I asked.

"yeah. Greens. If you want some later..."

"um no but I told cherie it was snowing, so."

"right ok."

"i got a light," dianna said holding it up.

"ok."

we sat down on the lawn. It was cold and dark.

My friend took the bent spoon out and held it. My other friend put water on it.

"yall got clean needles right?" I asked.

" 'yall' ," puck said laughing: "you sound like ashley."

"shutit and answer the question. Do you?"

"yeah. Always."

"they damn well better be cause I know someone who got hep when they weren't."

"yeah I think I know who you mean."

dianna held her light under the spoon until it cooked the liquid and the powder.

"needle?" puck asked.

"uh huh. Here," my friend gave him a needle.

Puck filled it and mainlined the drug into louisa's arm.

"oh god that's good," she said.

"anyone else? Hannah you?" puck said.

I didn't know what health problems cherie said so I told him "i brought my own needle man. But yeah."

"oh ok. That's cool."

he filled me up and once he had the drug began to set in.

"if I get sick from this..." cherie said.

"you get sick from withdrawl honey. And we got stuff the green stuff. You're fine. Ok? We got it taken care of," puck told her.

"so long as I keep shooting up. And don't leave room or time for withdrawls. I'm ok."

"well you'll be good anyway but yes."

"you sound just like an alcoholic," I muttered a little perturbed by her remark.

"where you get it?" I asked cherie.

I got mine from my college friends.

"um. Ashley knows a guy who knows a guy that kindof thing," cherie replied.

"oh."

"but if you don't work then you...how do you..."

"pay for it?" cherie asked smiling.

She seemed calmer now.

"um. Well fuking."

"oh. Does louisa know?"

"yeah. She'd rather I use actual money which I have a few times. She knows doesnt agree w/ it."

oh. ok.

"so. Who wants some greens?" puck asked.

"not now puck I want to enjoy this or at least experience it," I said.

"ok well let me know."

"ok."

* * *

it had been 12 hrs. since the last time i'd used and felt horrible. It was 7 a.m. The next day. I woke up got out of bed and went to the bathroom where I promptly got sick. I had this horrible cramping inmy stomach. Luckily I wasn't dizzy but I was too nauseous to get up and lock the door. I heard the door start to open and felt the presence of a guy.

"uh..." I managed letting someone know I was in there.

"oh sorry I. Uh hannah?"

"uh yeah hi."

"fuk what's going on are you ok? Well no I mean you don't look ok. Ok so what's going on?"

he closed and locked the door and sat down next to me.

"i um I think i'm going through withdrawl. Omygod I feel awful."

"ever gone through it before?"

"yeah and. Hey why aren't you we did the same stuff."

"yes but not all of the same stuff. I had trees. Which helps. You can get dizzy off those though so."

"i need a fukin painkiller man and trees are it."

"think you'd be able to stand? Cause we're not smokin them in here."

"uh no. damnit don't you have edibles?"

"uh no sorry."

"omygod."

"yeah I know you're uncomfortable I get it i've been there."

"i shoulda just done more. Not that that's a great solution but i-ok whoa now i'm sick."

"how can I help?"

"just I do we have sprite or something?"

"yeah i'll ask dianna to get some and i'll stay here w/ you."

"ok."

"yeah it'll take awhile."

"well I know that."

"sorry."

"not your fault i'm an addict. Damnit."

"shhh. Get as comfortable as you can. You can even get comfortable on me if it helps."

The door opened. Someone came in. it was a tall thin brunette. She went to the sink then saw us.

"hi uh...spencer...right?" I asked in my withdrawn haze.

She looked at us: "yeah we met at dinner the other night. I'm kate's friend from school."

"right um hi."

"hey i'm puck," puck told her.

"hi spencer nice to meet you."

"yeah you too."

"sorry I just came in for some advil. I have a headache and you problems."

"oh um they don't keep their pills in the bathroom. They'd get all weird. Here i'll show ya," puck said getting up.

He looked at me: "you ok here?"

"uh yeah."

"ok."

he and spencer left closing the door behind them.

pills I don't know why I didn't think of that that might help. And in fact there were some in my room and a cup. I don't know how much they'd help but they'd help. I wondered if puck had texted dianna yet about the sprite.

I stood and slowly made my way to my room. Once I got there I didn't feel up to filling up the cup but I did have whiskey. I knew you weren't supposed to mix pills w/ alcohol but I didn't like swallowing them dry. So I took 4 w/ the whiskey.

At that moment a knock came on my door.

"uh yeah?" I asked looking towards it.

"it's me," dianna said: "i have something for you."

"ok um it's unlocked so."

"ok."

dianna came in holding a cup she closed the door behind her.

"here it's some sprite puck told me you wanted some," she told me.

"oh ok thanks I was wondering."

"yeah I ran into him in the kitchen he was talking w/ spencer?"

"yeah kate's friend from school."

"she seems um . So what's going on?" dianna asked as I took the sprite.

"i'm going through ."

"oh. Yeah i've gone through it a few times myself. I also drink a lot."

"yeah. See i'm fine when i'm doing the drugs it's when I come off them that's...that's the problem."

"yeah I know what you mean."

* * *

It was that night. I was in my room. I heard puck, spencer and kate talking downstairs. Spencer stopped talking and came upstairs. A knock came on my door.

"um yeah?" I asked.

"hey it's me. Puck says you have pills?" she asked.

"yeah um should be open so."

"ok."

she came in and looked around the room not spotting any in the room.

"in the closet top shelf," I told her: "you can just...i mean...it's ok if."'

"ok thanks."

i'd rather have someone go in my closet than through my drawers.

She went to the closet her back to me and opened it seeing a white statue w/ the celtics basketball team symbol on it.

"oh this is cool," she said seeing it.

"thanks my parents have one just like it. Not...not jesse and karen I mean my actual parents lacy and mark. It feels weird referring to them like that."

"oh. You from boston?"

"yeah."

"oh. I'm from pa so. Pretty close. Basketball fan?"

"well I don't it but I don't like prefer it. I'm more of the artist type."

"oh. And yeah I know what you mean."

"and actually..." I said remembering: "i meant to put that on my dresser when I moved in but. Somehow that never got done. Will you...?"

she handed it to me: "yeah."

"thanks," I said taking it.

"still don't feel like getting up?"

"no um ."

"oh. Well I think they might smoke so if you want to come...it's ok."

"ok yeah maybe."

"i have a headache again. And lady problems."

"yeah I know how that is."

* * *

It was later that night when a knock came on my door. I wasn't asleep cause drugs made your sleeping schedule weird.

"yeah?" I asked.

"hey it's me. I can't fukin sleep do you have any sleeping pills?" spencer asked.

"yeah closet. And it's open so..." I said.

"ok."

she came in closing the door behind her standing against it. She went to the closet and opened it.

"um I see bottles of liquid and no not the whiskey but where are...?"

"oh I mean I have sleeping pills but I don't take them. they're in a box on the floor. Yeah the liquid stuff's..."

"oh zzzquil ok I got it. Also I have another headache so."

"yeah it's ok if you have some aleve," I told her: "or w/e."

"ok damn looks like you have a whole arsenal up here. I don't know how quickly this stuff's going to kick in so..."

"yeah pretty much. And yeah it's ok if you sleep in here."

"ok."

"i'll be back," she said taking them to the bathroom.

"ok," I said after she'd left.


	4. Chapter 4

it was the next morning and I was trying to sleep. It was around 1 a.m. I just could not get comfortable. I was sore and twitchy and hot then cold. It was the withdrawl. Spencer was asleep on my floor. After she'd taken the zzzquill she'd fallen asleep. I wondered if zzzquill would help...and maybe walking around would.

I got up quietly from my bed went to my closet opened it and got out the zzzquill. I then went to the bathroom to take it.

When I was in the bathroom a knock came on the door.

"yeah?" I asked.

"hey it's me. You weren't in the room when I woke up and I have another headache and I felt weird about just taking the pills w/o notifying you so..." spencer said.

"uh yeah holdon i'll be right there."

"ok."

I heard her go down the hall to my room.

I took the zzzquill and went back to my room where she was waiting. She was sitting on my floor.

"you look, really uncomfortable," she told me.

"yeah it's the withdrawl. I just took zzzquill thinking it might . Um the pills are in the...closet. And I have whiskey so."

"ok. Yeah cause I don't like dry swallowing."

"yeah I know me either."

she went to the closet and got them then got whiskey.


	5. Chapter 5

Inspired by the pretty little liars fanfic 'secrets can kill' by pharoahwriter.

Puck

kate's friend spencer and I were sitting in hannah's room. She and the other others were at school.

"she needs to be hooked up to something," spencer said after awhile.

"uh. What?" I asked.

"hannah. Well if she's going through withdrawl as she has been she really should be in a hospital."

I didn't know hannah that well but I knew her better than spencer. And I didn't think she'd go for that.

"i don't think she'll go for that," I said.

"right which is why.i brought an iv," spencer said.

"um where is it?"

"actually I left it in her closet. I was in here the other day cause I couldn't sleep and she gave me sleeping . She has a whole arsenal in here."

"oh. I know. But thing is...i think jesse might suspect but we can't make it a thing. I know what to tell him but we need to clear it w/ um hannah first. Or else she won't trust us."

"right ok."

"when she comes back she'll probably want to shoot up again. Which means she'll be going through withdrawl. well. She might handle this better when she's high. So we can go out and smoke some and i'll talk to her about it," I said.

"ok."

"withdrawl causes dehydration. Before you came i'd thought about bringing her to a hospital but like I said...i didn't think she'd go for that."

"no yeah. But. Has she been driking? Er I mean beverages not you know. Drinking."

I smiled.

"well not or anything that's mandy's thing."

"the blonde?"

"yeah the blonde."

"um well hannah drinks soda...a lot. Sometimes she goes for bottled tea. she drinks sprite when she's going through withdrawls."

"ok well. I won't tell you want to do or anything but. I mean you know how dehydration works the cycle and all. You seem like a pretty intelligent guy."

"yeah I do."

i'd watched mandy go through the same thing. Many times.

"ok well going to text hannah about this," I said pulling out my phone.

"ok. Oh do you-yeah I think so," spencer asked as i'd opened my phone.

I looked at her: "what?"

"do you have naproxen?"

"yeah um she has it in aleve which. As you know is in the arsenal."

"ok. Cause she'll need it. Do you antihistamine?"

"um annabelle might mandyy's cousin. I'lltext evan who'll text her."

"ok. You know how this works?"

"yeah i've been through withdrawls w/ her."

"ok."

"yeah so i'll text then evan."

"ok."

I looked back at my phone.

'hey when you get back from school let's toke up. I need to talk to you about something. Well really it's about withdrawls. I'm not upset w/ you and you're not in trouble' I texted.


	6. Chapter 6

it was 2 in the morning when kate's friend spencer woke me up. We were in hannah's room along w/ leo, eric, gavin and I.

"hey um you. Puck," spencer said.

"hm?" I asked sleepily.

"wake up."

"uh ok."

I woke up.

"oh god it hurts," hannah said.

I looked over at her. She looked like she was in pain. She was in her bed not wearing a whole lot.

"what hurts?" I asked her.

" ...this. The pain."

"ok where is it?" I asked as spencer crushed aleve into vitaminwater.

Hannah looked at the vitaminwater: "ew I don't want that."

"but you have to drink something," spencer said.

"ok what do you want?" I asked.

"bottled tea."

I looked at leo who'd woken up.

"get her some bottled tea," I told him.

He stood.

"ok uh on it," he said.

"here," spencer said putting 2 pills in his hand.

"ok," he said going downstairs.

"it hurts!" hannahh cried reminding us she was there.

"i know honey...," gavin said in his sleep.

"where?" I asked.

"in my uh ."

"she's hot too," spencer said looking at me.

"um ok," I said coming up w/ a plan.

I went out of the room down the hall and to the bathroom where I heard water running. When I got there I kknocked on the door.

"yeah?" came mandy's voice.

"hey it's me," I said.

"oh. I'm not like getting sick or anything it's ok if you come in,"

"ok."

"and actually I have something for you."

"ok."

she opened the door and I came inside.

"here," mandy said handing me the 2 wet towels that were in the sink: "it's for hannah. I was up and couldn't help overhearing sorry."

"oh. It's ok. Thank you actually," I said taking them.

I went back to hannah's room and gave them to spencer.

"thank you but no you should do it. Or gavin. You know her better than I do," she said.

"ok."

"i don't want hot!" hannah said looking at what i'd brought.

"i know honey," gavin repeated.

"but these aren't hot they're cold. And it'll help. It'll take awhile but sleep when you can," I told her putting one on her head.

"ok," hannah said smiling as it kicked in: "i'm still in pain though."

"yes I have something to help w/ that. It'll taste funny," leo said giving her bottled tea.

"um ok."

"here drink. You don't have to drink it quickly but drink."

"ok."

and she did.

"yes we should all sleep when we can," spencer said.

She slept for a bit as did we.

"i...someone," hannah said waking up.

"what do you need?" I asked waking up.

"i.i'm going to be-" she said looking scared.

I quickly got a trash can which she got sick into. When she was done I put it by the door. We went back to sleep for a couple hrs.

a squeexe on my hand woke me.

"yeah?" I asked.

"i'm too hot. And this hurts," hannah said.

I looked up at her. I'd apparetly fallen asleep by her was pushing the covers off.

"i um..." I looked around the room spotting the bottled tea in the bed. Some of it had dripped but we could wash it later.

"here, drik. It might still taste funny. It'll help," I said hanging it to her.

"ok," she said and sipped.

The towel had fallen off her head and onto the floor. I picked it up. It wasn't all that wet but it was warm. I put it on her head hoping it might help.

"now i'm cold," hannah said in betwee sips.

I helped her pull the covers up and went in search of mandy. I found her in the hallway.

"hey do we have more...?" I asked about the towels.

"yeah they're in the fridge in the vegetables in the vegetable drawer so dad does't hoepfully find them. er I mean so my dad...so jesse doesn't...so he. Yeah."

"ok."

"what's wrong?" I heard from the bedroom.

It was gavin who'd asked.

"i'm too hot," hannah said: "and I can't get comfortable. And the bugs omygod the bugs."

"puck?" mandy said.

"what?"

"it sounds like you should go back in there."

"oh right ok."

right as I heard "puck!" from gavin.

"yeah?" I asked as I quickly came into the room.

"the bugs..." hannah repeated.

I remembered this. The bugs people thought were part of withdrawl.

"it's just part of withdrawl. It's ok i've gone through it..."

hannah looked up at me seeming to be caled by this.

"you?" she asked blinking.

"yeah. It's ok. I know it doesn't seem like it right now but it is."

"you're right," gavin told me.

"here drink this," I said giving hannah the tea.

"don't come any closer," hannah warned.

"she's really hot," speencer told me.

"we need to get her into the shower," leo said.

"ok um..."

"i'll go," the guy hannah was dating said: "i've seen her...well it's ok."

"ok," I said.

As he and hannah went into the shower I went downstairs to see how many towels we had in the fridge. As I was in the kitchen I wondered when the last time hannah had ate was. And I was startng to get a little hungry myself. I went to the fridge wondering what they had. I'd forgotten since the last time iwas down here. As I opeed it I felt someoe comein.

"hey is hannah ok is everything ok up there?" jesse asked.

It was jesse.

"yeah sorry. Did we wake you up?" I asked.

"yeah a little bit but i'm used to the chaos," jesse replied.

Oh ok.

"oh," I said.

Then after awhile: "ok."

I felt bad for him. I knew what it was like to not sleep cause you weren't sure when you'd have to be awake. I had that w/ my mom.

"puck?" he asked reminding me of the reason he'd come down here.

"oh uh. Yeah she's...she'll be ok. I don't know how much you know but if she feels like you should know more she'll tell you. But i'm not...going to do that."

"right I remember that about you. Ok well if you need anything..."

"right."

"and the other reason I came down for some coffee."

"yeah and I was getting a lttle hungry myself," I said spotting the raspberries.

I took them out of the fridge and put them on the counter. It was a lot quieter downstairs than it had been up.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate

I was in my and anna's room when a knock came on the door.

"yeah?" I asked.

"hey it's me um..." spencer said from the other side of the door.

"oh come in."

she came in closing the door behind her.

"hi um. You're out of pills," she told me embarassed for some reason.

"really cause we usually have a full supply..." I said.

"yeah I um. I've had a lot of headaches recently."

"oh um ok. Yeah I get it senior yr. And moving and all that. I'd be drained too. um...ok i'll get at ashley and have her get at annabelle pills."

"ok. Who's annabelle?"

"ashley's cousin."

" . Oh and also don't know if you're aware but amanda-"

"mandy. It's never amanda. And don't ask."

"oh ok...well anyway she apparently sprained her ankle again so she's been needing pills too I guess she sprains it a lot?"

"yeah she does."

"ok. Um so what are we doing er having for dinner?"

"i'm not sure yet. Let me text ashley...my dad might know. About about dinner I mean."

"ok."

spencer left my room.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley

it was 2 wks. Later when annabelle came to our house. We talked on the front porch.

"hey listen I can't supply you w/ pills anymore. They're the main thing I spend my money on and the only way I can supply you w/ them is …...we have some sort of arrangement about that. I won't tell you know me. Sorry," she said.

"no it's ok. Listen i'll give you 40 for you to buy some like. Tonight or whenever and then i'll have spencer and kate sell them for well. We'll double that amount. I'll talk to them about that tonight but in the meantime here," I told her pulling 4 20s out of my purse and giving them to her.

"ok thank you. Let me know what you find out."

"i will."

she left and I texted kate who texted me back and told me she'd talk to spencer about it.


	9. Chapter 9

June: rose: 3:40 a.m.

Rose

I was in my room not yet asleep when I felt someone come into my room. I smelled alcohol and karen's perfume.

"i need to punish you," she said when she approached my bed.

"um. What?" I asked in disbelief.

"i need to punish you. So you dont end up like ashley or hannah. So you don't start doing. Drugs."

"but i'm not. I. I haven't. I don't even smoke weed."

"no you drink like lily and that other one that's right."

"louisa."

I didn't understand why karen felt she needed to punish me when i'd done nothing to be punished for. Well nothing she'd mentioned anyway.

"if you ever think about shooting up. You'll remember the pain my nails have caused. And I always have sharp nails," karen said digging them into my arms: "this is a lesson. Remember this. I'm trying to keep you safe."

"by hurting me."

"yes. Now you're catching on."


End file.
